


Looking Out For You

by AwesomeMango7



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lots of Crying, M/M, Summer is a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMango7/pseuds/AwesomeMango7
Summary: Rick and Morty get into a fight. Summer helps them fix it.





	Looking Out For You

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just wanted some sibling love. Also, I wrote this entire fanfic in under and hour and I’m proud of myself. Please enjoy!

 

 

It was 3AM when Summer heard a knock on her bedroom door. It was soft, almost like whoever was knocking didn’t want to wake her up if she was a sleep, but still wanted to grab her attention if she was awake.

But Summer was a light sleeper, so of course, the quiet knocking still managed to wake her up. With Rick living in their house, you always had to sleep with one eye open.

Summer tiredly rolled out of her bed, dragging her feet as she made her way to the door. Slowly, she opened it. She could only see his silhouette in the dark hallway, but she knew it was Morty who was standing just outside her door.

“Morty?” She asked groggily, her voice still raspy from sleep. She began rubbing her eyes, trying to wake herself up more.

Morty sniffled. “S-Summer...” He said. “Sorry, w-w-were you asleep? I-I-I didn’t mean to wake you up...”

Based off of his voice, Summer could tell her little brother was crying. “Morty? What’s wrong?” Her voice was filled with concern, now, as she reached forward and placed her hand on his shoulder in the darkness. She could feel him shaking.

“N-nothing...” He said, pulling away from her.

Summer sighed, letting her hand fall limply at her side. “Morty, if nothing’s wrong, why are you here?”

The brunette didn’t answer her. The only sound between them was Morty’s soft sniffling as he continued to cry.

Summer sighed once again, grabbing her brother’s arm and pulling him into her room. She shut the door behind him and led him to her bed, where they both sat together. Summer held him in her arms as he cried, gently rocking him. “It’s okay, Morty.” She cooed gently.

She knew Morty’s life was shit a majority of the time. There was no doubt about it. He had completely changed once Rick was introduced into their lives. Morty went from the shyest, sweetest young man, to a cold, withered husk.

She’d seen Morty look at something horrifying without even flinching, watched him clean dead bodies from the garage with only a mildly annoyed sigh, and watched him kill people and aliens alike without care. Rick had changed Morty completely. He’d ruined the kind, innocent boy that he used to be. Deep down, Summer knew he was still the same boy, but it was all that much more harder to see with each passing day.

She could hardly believe Morty was only fifteen years old. He didn’t deserve any of this, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Rick was basically a God, and everyone in the family knew that. There was no stopping him.

Summer sometimes wished that Rick had chosen her instead of Morty to be his assistant. At least, then, her brother wouldn’t be so broken. She both loved and despised Rick. Everyone did. That’s what made everything so hard about this.

“You’re okay, Morty.” She cooed again, rubbing his back as he continued to cry softly into her. “What happened?” She asked. She already knew this was Rick’s fault, and she fully planned to scold the old man tomorrow.

“S-Summer...” He said, his voice slightly muffled in the crook of her neck. “I-I can’t tell y-y-you... I’m s-sorry...”

Summer’s eyed widened for a moment as the puzzle pieces began to click in her head. There was only one thing Morty wouldn’t be willing to share with her. On top of everything that Rick had done to Morty, she knew there was even more to it. She was so good at reading body language that she was sure she’d make a good living as a lie detector if she wanted to. So, when _things_ started to happen between her _grandpa_ and her _brother,_ she sure as hell noticed it.

The longing glances towards each other, the change in dynamic and banter. How they tended to lean towards each other, and how Morty tended to stare at Rick when the other wasn’t looking. When he got caught by the older man, he’d blush and look away.

Summer had noticed. It took her a while to process it in her mind, but she knew that the relationship her brother and her grandfather shared was... no longer platonic. And her suspicions were confirmed when she caught them kissing each other in the kitchen while they thought nobody was watching. Of course, they never saw Summer, but... she knew.

While she was angry beyond belief at her grandpa for _seducing_ his fucking _fifteen-year-old grandson, AKA_ her _brother,_ she found it best to just let a good thing remain. She sounded crazy for thinking that what Rick and Morty had was good, but it _was._ She could plainly see that they made each other happy.

Morty seemed _happier_ with Rick than he did with anyone, and it all started when she noticed those longing glances the two shared. He looked healthier, he got better grades in school, and he smiled and laughed a whole lot more. And Rick got nicer, and cut back on the drinking considerably. He looked more vibrant and less grey, and he spent more time with the family.

What they had, no matter how fucking crazy it is, was good. Of course, she never let them know that she knew, and that was purely because she knew that they’d just erase her memory of it. Who the hell knows how much they’d already erased from her mind?

But she knew, at this moment, it was finally time to tell Morty she knew. She sighed. “I’m gonna stop you right there, Morty.” She said, pulling her brother back so she could look him in the eye as she spoke. “Is it about you and grandpa? And your relationship with him?” She asked.

Morty pulled back from her, seeming alarmed. “M-m-my what? W-what are you talking about?”

Summer rolled her eyes, even though Morty couldn’t see it. “Morty, I know you and grandpa are like... more than grandpa and grandson. Am I correct?”

Morty just stared at her for a moment in shock.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Summer said, shifting on her bed slightly. “So, what did he do?”

Morty just continued to stare at her, still sniffling and crying. He folded ran a hand through his hair, grabbing the brown curls tightly. “Y-y-you know? How do— how?!” He was more talking to himself at this point.

“You forget how observant I am.” Summer said with an almost bitter tone. “Both of you do. Just know I’m, like, completely chill with it.”

“You— you _know_ a-about me and Rick, and it doesn’t f-freak you out?!” Morty whisper-yelled.

“Morty, get over that already.” Summer huffed. “I’ve know since, like, the beginning. Now, tell me what the fuck he did.” Summer grabbed his shoulders gently, wishing that her brother would just tell him already.

Morty shook his head, his breath hitching as he began to cry harder. “I-I-I fucked up, I-I screwed up so bad, Summer, he hates me...” He cried. Summer knew the only reason he was telling her now was because he couldn’t stop himself. He was absolutely heartbroken. “I-I screwed up t-t-the mission, a-and he—he said— he said to me, “w-why are you such a fuck-up, Morty? W-w-why did I ever t-think y-you were a g— a good kid? W-why did I e-ever—“”

Morty’s breath hitched again, and he curled into Summer.” He said, “w-why did I ever think it was a good I-idea to date an idiot like you?!”, so—so I broke u-up with him. I-I said, “I-If you think I-I’m such a-am idiot, m-maybe we shoul—shouldn’t be together. I-I don’t wanna— I w-wouldn’t wanna be with an asshole like you, anyway.” A-and we both s-sad— we said, “fine,” and t-then I left. I-I-I broke up with h-him, Summer, I-I miss him so much, I-I— I want him back, b-but he hates me, he hates me...”

Summer wrapped her arms around Morty tightly. “When did this happen?” She asked.

“T-two... two days ago...” Morty responded meekly, his shoulders shaking we he cried. “I-I miss him so— so much, S-Summer...”

Ah, so that’s why the two of them had been acting so weird recently. He’d noticed that Morty was spending an excessive amount of time in his room, and Rick was spending an even more excessive amount of time in the garage. At least she knew Rick hadn’t left.

Summer groaned. “Alright, Morty,” She began, pulling away from her brother. “Come with me.” She dragged herself and Morty out of the bed and towards the door.

“W-wait, Summer, what are we—“

“We’re going to talk to him.” She announced, pulling him down the hallway.

“No!” Morty whisper-yelled, planting his feet firmly into the ground. Summer groaned. “W-we— I cant do that!” His voice cracked.

Summer had her hand firmly grasped around Morty’s wrist, and she tugged him forward gently yet harshly to get him moving again. “Well, too fucking bad.” She said, practically seething. “I gotta give that man a piece of my mind.”

Morty quietly protested the whole way to the garage door, tears still streaming down his face as he tried to free himself. But Summer was determined.

With more force than necessary, she threw open the garage door. It slammed loudly against the wall, bouncing off of it.

Rick had been sitting in his desk chair, hunch over some random project. But he’d shot up the moment the door opened, his eyes wide and alert as he tried to figure out what was going on. When he spotted Summer and Morty, his eyes narrowed. “What the hell?!” He yelled.

“Don’t you _‘what the hell’ **me,** _ grandpa Rick!” She yelled, closing the door behind herself and Morty so they wouldn’t wake the parents.

Morty was staring down at the ground, tears continuously streaming down his face. He looked like he’d rather be anywhere but here at the moment.

“Listen up, you asshole.” Summer marched towards Rick, jabbing a finger in his direction angrily. “You better fucking apologize for what you did _right now.”_

Rick scoffed, crossing his arms and looking past her and towards Morty. “Really? You went crying to _Summer?”_

“Hey, idiot.” Summer growled, snapping her fingers in his face to get his attention. “I’m right here.” She said, and Rick’s eyes lazily drifted to hers. “Now listen to me, Rick. I know you fuck my brother, so don’t even _try_ to deny it.”

Now, _that,_ caught Rick’s full attention. His eyes widened, and his arms fell to his sides. “And before you ask, _no,_ Morty didn’t fucking tell me. I already knew, and I’ve known since it started.”

Rick still just stared at her, an alarmed look on his face. “Summer, what the fuck—“

“You fucking broke my brother’s heart, you asshole!” She practically screamed at him, spit flying from her mouth and face red from anger. “So, you better fucking apologize _right now,_ or else I’m going to kick you in the balls _so hard_ that you’ll have to piss from your mouth for the rest of your life!”

Rick’s mouth moved like he was trying to say something, but nothing came out. He was practically frozen.

_“Well?”_ Summer demanded, crossing her arms.

Rick closed his mouth, his hands closing into fists at his sides.

Summer growled. “Why you—“

“Summer.” Morty interrupted, causing the fiery red-head to look back at him. “Just stop.” He croaked, sniffling. “P-please. He’s not g-gonna apologize. Let’s just go...”

Summer turned back to glare at Rick, who looked completely lost at the moment. But he wasn’t moving. He wasn’t saying anything. He was just standing there, doing nothing. Summer’s expression soften. “I’m disappointed in you, Rick.” She said, turning back to Morty. “Okay, let’s go.”

Morty nodded, and the two siblings began to walk back towards the door.

“Fuck... Morty, w-wait...” Rick called.

Summer had her hand on the door nob, Morty right behind her. They both turned back to look at him. Summer was glaring, and Morty just looked warn down.

Rick stared back at them, his expression solemn and just as warn down as Morty’s. “P-Please don’t go...” His voice shook as he spoke. “I-I— Summer’s right, I-I... I’m sorry...” His voice got quieter when he apologized. “P-please, I miss you, Morty, it’s hell without you...”

Morty let out a choked sob, covering his hand over his mouth, and Summer saw Rick’s solemn expression crack, forming more of a heartbroken expression at the sight of Morty so hurt. The middle of his brow was creased, and his eyes looked filled with so much vulnerability that Summer almost did a double take.

“M-Morty...” Rick’s voice was shaking so bad. He took a small step towards the brunette, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Morty took that as an invitation to practically throw himself at the older man, his cries increasing in volume as he buried his face into Rick’s chest. The older man stumbled back slightly, tears forming in his own eyes as he wrapped his arms back around the teen and began to cry in earnest. “I-I’m so sorry, Morty, I’m s-so fucking sorry.” He cried. “I-I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry.”

“I-I missed you so much, Rick...” Morty cried back to him, both of them sinking to the floor as they cried and held each other.

Summer just stared at them in shock. She had never seen Rick show even a thread of vulnerability, and here he was, sobbing on the floor with Morty. She really had judged the situation well, and she mentally patted herself on the back. They really were good for each other. No relationship was perfect, but... they really were good for each other.

As the continued to cry with each other, mumbling _‘I love you’s_ and _‘I’m sorry’s,_ Summer quietly snuck her way out of the garage and headed back up to her room.

As she laid down on her bed, she sighed, content with herself. She’d always be watching out for the both of them.

 

 

Rick and Morty didn’t erase her memories the next morning, _thank God._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> This was my first time writing a fanfic from Summer’s perspective, so I hope it went well lol. I think it’s alright.


End file.
